Takayuki Furuichi
"This fight is my pride on the line. Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creep-ichi, Mob-ichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?" "Furuichi" redirects here. For other uses, see Furuichi (disambiguation). ( Takachin as Misaki nicknames him or Furu-chin as Satura nicknames himEpisode 47 08:32) is one of the main protagonists of the manga and Anime of Beelzebub. Appearance Furuichi has silver hair, something peculiar about his hair is the bang in the middle of his hair, this comically acts as his "Hot chick detector" and the hair stands on end when Furuichi spots a girl of interest. He is usually seen wearing the high school uniforms of the schools he attends to due to his non-delinquent attitude. He often retains a calm face but when Oga or other characters do something outrageous, he turns insane in a somewhat comical fashion. Personality Although Furuichi does retain a rational, passive and calm demeanor, he usually reacts in an insane (but often comical) fashion whenever a character does something outrageous. This usually comes as a surprise to the others around him. He also has an overly wild imagination when it comes to women, always fantisizing about them in a overly perverted manner which earned him his common nickname among the female characters "Creepichi". Despite his desire to hit it off with the ladies, he often fails to please them or get their attention because most of them, demon or human, are stronger than him and many moments of comic relief in the series arise when his advances on girls are foiled, particularly by Alaindelon. His attitude changes when women are involved in a situation. Out of sheer instinct, Furuichi acts "cool" in order to impress the woman involved. He is shown to gain some bravery from it, but this often gets him into bigger trouble than he already is in. He especially envies Oga for being the object of Kunieda's love and for living with Hilda under the same roof. He also has no power or fighting ability, and does his best to avoid conflict. Furuichi is the first one to try to think ''of how to avoid a problem, rather than trying to use force (which he lacks). Due to this as well as his close association with the delinquets despite not having a rough personality at all himself, many mistakenly consider him a "strategist" or "ring leader" for the delinquents. This happens in comical effect since Furuichi rarely does anything of the sort, and these accusations normally land him in trouble. The teachers at St. Ishiyama assumed he planned the entire fight against the Rokkisei and thus consider him for expulsion, and En believes him to be Oga's general with a full army at his command (thus prompting him to challenge Furuichi for his life). A lot of Furuichi's real personality is revealed after he gains the Devil Contract Tissus. After he realizes how strong he's become from using them, he became intoxicated by this power sets out to make everyone know he is no longer the weak, creep, perverted lolicon they all call him, and somehow charm the hearts of all the female characters. When fighting against Oga he shows amazing determination, something that Oga notes that he had since long ago. He seems to be oblivious or able to ignore the pain that the demonic power causes him, something that Behemoth noticed. It is later revealed that Furuichi's happy mask is really just a disguise and he feels hurt by everybody's scorn of him. He tells Oga that being called degrading nicknames and just laughing it off is really no different from being dead, so he really doesn't care if using the tissues kills him or not. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Furuichi is Oga's best friend, a first year student like him in Ishiyama High School. After finding out about Oga's baby, he joins him up in his search for a new parent. He is actually the most normal person in the anime/manga because he tries to add common sense to everything. However, Furuichi is rather perverted and often tries to commit perverted acts that ultimately end in him being beaten up. In his fights against the Tohoushinki, Furuichi always tries to dissuade Oga from fighting, since he doesn't want to have trouble himself, being connected to Oga as his best friend. He does that with Kanzaki with no result and yet Oga's actions result in him being kidnapped, together with Hilda, by Himekawa even though the BoB Brawler saves the two of them. He has instead some kind of attraction for "Queen" Kunieda. He wants instead Oga to meet the third Tohoushinki but to fulfill his Libido desire, even though he's annoyed by the feelings of her towards Oga. At last, Furuichi being quite scared by the Ishiyama's Strongest, he is worried of Oga's fight with Tojou. Anyway, he surrenders to Oga's resolution and watches his friend fighting. He's sleeping during Ishiyama's assault by Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa, and he only rushes in because of Alaindelon, who woke him up and forced him to watch the final fight between his friend and the last Tohoushinki. After the fight, together with Oga and Lamia, he ends up stuck in the Demon World, where he frees Alaindelon's daughter, Angelica, who was kidnapped by some Criminal Demon Guild; he shows some kind of infatuation towards the demon girl. When he comes back, he's transferred together with Oga, the Tohoushinki and other Ishiyama Delinquents, in Saint Ishiyama High. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc He is put in the same class as Oga, the Tohoushinki and their underlings and the MK5. Together with Oga, he meets Azusa and Kazuya, whom he starts a good relation, since he respects Furuichi as a great strategist. When the Rokki-Sei begin to move, Furuichi has some nostalgic meeting: he meets his and Oga's middle school friend, Hisaya Miki. He talks with him of the past times spent together, and as Furuichi asks for the Rokki-Sei, Miki reveals to be one of them. He assists at the fight between the Rokki-Sei and the Ishiyama on the school's rooftop, and he's later accused of taking part into it and expelled after meeting with Professor Kido with the other responsables of the fight. However he participates to the Volleyball match that could win Ishiyama's retreat of Expulsion. The day before the match he's with Oga and enters in Miki's dojo. Here he stares at the fight between Oga and Miki and we acknowledge of the three's past. Back in 3 years Ago, at Kata Middle High, Miki, Oga and Furuichi used to be best friend and to spend so much time together; anyway, after a group of delinquents beaten up by Oga before attacked Miki and when the Rampaging Ogre comes into the fight he claims he doesn't know Miki and after having punched his friend, he beats the delinquents, and after Miki's transfer in Nara, this one splits with the other two. Furuichi doesn't have a key role in the Volleyball match and neither in the final reunion with Kiriya, the delinquent who fought with Oga and Miki in Middle High. Prince En Arc Was seen with Oga, accompanying him to the amusement park. Akumano Academy Arc Furuichi returned from his forced training trip (Due to Lamia and Alaindelon leaving him on the island) to meet up with the other Ishiyama students to see their rebuild school only to find that the school was supposedly "Akumano Academy" with it using the same name that he made up so that Ishiyama wouldn't find out that Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division were actually demons. Inferring that it was their base he tried to stop them from raiding the school but he ended up joining in. Even though, he tried to keep them from getting into a battle with some of the demon 'students' that came to stop them and was happy that kunieda came to save them. Later, he finds Oga in the Infirmary, after his battle with Jabberwock, and continues to insult him for not being beaten but after seeing Lamia cry him and Oga left the room saying that they would take of the situation and not to cry. Furuichi at first participated in Zenjuro Saotome's training but escaped after everyone was paired up and begun sparring.After complaining that he should have went with Oga on his training trip he runs into Alanideon and they discuss the situation. When he's comes home he angrily finds Oga and Lamia in his house with them asking for him to go buy them some cake. And then tried to persuade Oga not to raid the school by himself after hearing his plans. But after Yolda appeared and revealed that Hilda was captured he couldn't say anything to convince Oga from stopping. While Oga battled his many oppoents Furuichi and Lamia watched from a distance with him giving Oga directions among other things. Return to Ishiyama High School Arc While Furuichi is hanging out with Oga, he learns about a "trial" nursery school that Oga can take Baby Beel to, and reads more from a flyer. He points out that they cannot be apart for more than fifteen meters; however, knowing that the boundaries have since loosened, Oga and Baby Beel demonstrate outside that they can now be apart for at least another three meters. Furthermore, Oga states that he may now be rid of the Demon infant once he spends enough time at the "trial" nursery school, resulting in a lecture from Furuichi about how it contradicts his previous words. Furuichi begins arguing with Oga until the latter pins him down and pulls his knees, causing an uncomfortable Furuichi to cry for mercy.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 4-5 Sometime later, the two head to the "trial" nursery school with Baby Beel. There, Furuichi notices a young toddler named Raita with vulgar mannerisms, astonishing him. He and Oga end up garnering the attention of the toddler's older brother, who blatantly insults them both, nearly forcing Oga to retaliate; however, he is stopped by Furuichi, who moreover warns Oga about the repercussions should he fight in the building. Furuichi later ends up conversing with Raita's sibling. Furuichi explains that he and Oga are from Saint Ishiyama Academy and additionally learns that the other delinquent is actually from Ishiyama High School; moreover, it is revealed that a wealthy individual has been involved in Ishiyama's second reconstruction, whom Furuichi assumes is Himekawa.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 6-11 The conversation eventually comes to a closure after the two teenagers, as well as Oga, notice that Raita is bullying Baby Beel. Furuichi watches as Baby Beel surprisingly react to the other toddler's hostility with a cheerful demeanor. He then explains to a confused Oga that Baby Beel is actually serious about making friends like he said before. Furuichi then overhears Raita's older brother laughing at what Baby Beel is doing; though initially worried about Oga, Furuichi notices that he is surprisingly calm.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 11-15 On the first day of the new year, Furuichi and Oga attend a small festival being held at the Kunieda residence. They briefly pray to the Gods, albeit in an informal manner, before helping themselves to some of the food. Aoi sits beside them while they eat and converse. Oga eventually explains to them about a strange dream that he had involving Mount Fuji, a hawk, and an eggplant. Furuichi and Oga nearly get into another argument regarding the meaning of the latter's dream. However, this is prevented after Aoi offers them fortune cookies with meaningless messages; in Furuichi's fortune cookie, his simply reads "nakamura". As Furuichi looks at his message with disappointment, he hears Aoi bring up a new semester, which Furuichi, remembering his encounter with the delinquent at the "trial" nursery school, immediately presumes is to be held at Ishiyama; as it turns out, he is right.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 4-7 Eventually, the first day of the semester arrives, and Furuichi heads back to Ishiyama with Oga and Baby Beel. While having a brief conversation with Oga, they notice that they have arrived at the school entrance, where, to Furuichi's shock, every member of the MK5 has been buried into the concrete wall. Furuichi becomes even more surprised after witnessing Oga's unexpectedly calm reactions about the scene. They then walk past the wall and enter the Ishiyama courtyards where they see that several delinquents have already begun vandalizing the high school; seeing such a sight exasperates Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 11-13 When the two teenagers enter one of the buildings, they meet Kanzaki and his gang, who inform them that several delinquents have been rising in both power and status; therefore, all of them are now after strong individuals such as the Tōhōshinki, though most particularly Oga. Oga assures them that he will be fine and walks away, with Furuichi calling his name and running after him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-16 As they continue to stroll through the hallways, they meet Himekawa, who provides them with similar warnings. He also informs them about a group of freshmans who are on a similar wavelength as Oga's and states their names: Fuji, Takamiya, and Nasu. Hearing the three names, which are identical to the three symbols found in Oga's dream, immediately concerns Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 17-19 Himekawa elaborates more, per Furuichi's request, before he leaves them both, though he adds that Oga might not have to worry about the newcomers anyhow. Furuichi points out that he is right given Oga's achievements since the past year. However, he is kicked in the knee, then told by Oga that he is also a target amongst the other delinquents. Furuichi then notices that several delinquents are staring at them both. He also notices that Baby Beel is "agitated" after it is also pointed out by Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 5-7 The group return to the hallways with Kanzaki's gang. Furuichi stands beside a wall as he watches everything, including Oga's seeming defeat at the hands of Yōhei Nasu, something that astonished Furuichi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 10 He becomes even more surprised after Nasu tells Oga that he will steal Baby Beel from him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 18-19 However, it is not long until Furuichi makes his way out and reveals himself to Oga, whose hair is being pulled by Baby Beel; upon seeing this, Furuichi calmly deduces that he is very stressed out, and compares the reaction to one that his hamster used to have.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 3 He then stands aside while several other delinquents speak to Oga; one of them, Kankurō Akahoshi, appears to be much like Oga in Furuichi's perspective. Furuichi then looks on as the newcomers leave the hallways.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 7-8 Oga and Furuichi later go to the Kunieda residence. As Aoi and the Red Tail discuss the former's attack earlier, Furuichi speaks out and warns them about how dangerous it can be when they're all alone now, seeing as what had happened to Aoi. Unfortunately for him, his presence angers Nene, who, despite Furuichi's feeble arguments, violently attacks him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 11 & 14 Later, a meeting is held at the Kunieda residence involving most of the other delinquents who came back from Saint Ishiyama. There, Furuichi tries to explain about his and Oga's minor injuries, but before either can speak, they notice a trashcan being kicked into the air; it is because of an aggravated Kanzaki who is ready to start their meeting. Consequently, the meeting commences. Furuichi remains silent throughout much of the beginning until he brings up the Majōgari Academy girls, whom he mentions as Aoi's attackers from earlier.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-16 Soon after, he takes charge and organizes a plan for all of them to carry out: they will gather information on the newcomers before launching an attack. Kanzaki and Himekawa both oppose the inclusion of a separate fight between Nasu and Oga only. In Himekawa's case, however, he moreover does not want to involve himself with the plan and leaves; before he does, Furuichi tells him not to do anything alone. Afterwards, the issue regarding the one-on-one battle is "settled" after a game of rock-paper-scissors, which results in Baby Beel as their alliance's leader.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-7 The following morning, Furuichi and Kanzaki eavesdrop on two of Nasu's allies, otherwise known as the Poltergeists, on one of the school rooftops, where they learn about their plan to take down the delinquents from Saint Ishiyama Academy. Both of the Poltergeists eventually leave and head downstairs. Furuichi then reaches out to several members of their alliance who inform him about each individual Poltergeist's movements. When it becomes suspected that they are all heading for a meeting, Furuichi and Kanzaki head down from the rooftop, embarking on a search for Nasu.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 1-2 Sometime after, Furuichi learns from Hilda about how there is a possible Demon Contractor within Ishiyama High School.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 12 Furuichi eventually finds a classroom with Nasu as the only person evidently inside; though, to Furuichi's disgust, he cannot imagine what he is really doing.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 7-8 The two enter the room where they then see all of the other Poltergeists inside; both teenagers are stunned by the unexpected appearances. Furuichi then notices a strange horn-like tattoo mysteriously appear over Nasu's left pectoral muscle, leading him to think that he may be the Demon Contractor that Hilda referred to. However, he initially becomes reassured that things will be better after seeing Kanzaki take on one of the Poltergeists; unfortunately, to his astonishment, Kanzaki is easily beaten. Furuichi soon realizes that they all have the same tattoo as Nasu but with a different number imprinted nearby; confused, he tries to interpret the meaning behind it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-16 As Furuichi then turns his attention back to Kanzaki, worried about his condition, Oga and Baby Beel burst through the door, much to his surprise.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 17-18 Shortly upon Oga's arrival, a glowing tattoo appears on Kanzaki's back reminiscent of the Zebul Spell mark on Oga's right hand. Furuichi realizes that there is a number close to the mark and reflects on how the Poltergeists' tattoos have similar features; Hilda, who has apparently been present in the room for some time, then explains that it is the King's Crest.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 1-5 Furuichi remains on the sidelines throughout the remainder of the battles. While Kanzaki faces off against the last of Nasu's gang, he is seemingly taken out after being smashed through the wall, very close to Furuichi; however, he soon emerges and retaliates by knocking out Teruomi Hino. Furuichi, who prior was worried over Kanzaki's condition, becomes shocked over how powerful and "cool" Kanzaki has just become.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 12-14 He later diverts his attention to Nasu's and Oga's fight when he hears the former declare that he is a Spell Master rather than a Demon Contractor.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Page 17 As Furuichi continues watching the fight ensue, he expresses worry when he sees how Nasu fares during the chaotic event,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 10Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 2 even becoming shocked when he bears witness to one of Nasu's technique, Doppelgänger, which results in several clones being created to Nasu's likeness.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 11-12 Despite so, Oga manages to win using '''Super Milk Time', something that leaves Furuichi completely speechless.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 196, Page 18Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 2 Nasu's clones end up dissolving into a dark liquid which grosses out Furuichi and Kanzaki; upon seeing it, Kanzaki uses Furuichi to "shield" him from the substance.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Page 9 Shortly after, Hilda returns to the room after having evidently left earlier. She mentions a mastermind behind the string of events that have been happening and warns Oga that there is another Spell Master after him, worrying Furuichi. Oga, while still merged with Baby Beel, feels confident that everything will be fine. Furuichi then reminds him that that he still needs to return to his own body, which they then do; Furuichi notes that they can now switch out on their own. He quickly realizes that Oga and Baby Beel have actually switched bodies again. Oga and Baby Beel are quick to pick up on the matter; when the latter realizes what has happened, he happily runs away. Furuichi and Oga look on in shock at what has happened.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 9-14 Concerned, Furuichi assists Oga in chasing after Baby Beel across the school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 14 & 18 The two eventually become exhausted from searching and take a quick break in one of the hallways, where Furuichi asks a now-paranoid Oga whether he is fine; Oga responds by kicking Furuichi and scolding him for his insolence.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 6-7 The two then continue on and later find Aoi, whom they explain to about Oga's and Baby Beel's situation.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 14-15 Oga and Furuichi then discover that Baby Beel has been taken hostage by Ringo Hōjō who offers to free him if she can fight Aoi. Aoi agrees to Ringo's conditions and then leaves with Oga. Furuichi, on the other hand, reports this information back to the Red Tail, despite having been told not to tell anyone.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 16 After several days, Furuichi is told to see Oga at his house and heads there with Lamia. During the walk, he complains over the cold weather and how the "Killer Six Elements" are all likely sleeping at home. He and Lamia later approach Kanzaki and Aoi who are both evidently heading towards Oga's house; when Aoi reveals that she is also going to see Oga, it is suggested by Kanzaki that they leave Aoi alone to go, causing Furuichi to hurriedly deny what he is implying. The three teenagers end up going to Oga's house together with Lamia. Misaki greets them at the front door. Furuichi later mentions to Kanzaki that she has a shorter temper than her brother after she bashes Kanzaki's head through the front door following a rude remark.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 1-4 Furuichi, Kanzaki, and Aoi are then taken up to Oga's bedroom where they find him playing a card game with Baby Beel. When Oga realizes that the three arrive, a video call is then set up with the TV set, connecting to Hilda from the Demon World. Furuichi becomes distracted by Hilda's appearance and then by the King's Crest below Aoi's collarbone, just above her breast; however, he then turns his focus back to Hilda's explanations while he sips a hot drink. Hilda explains again on what the King's Crest is before suggesting that they have Himekawa join their ranks.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 4-12 Later, Furuichi and several of his classmates go to a tennis court together. While playing tennis, they discuss the recent events regarding Himekawa, who has evidently betrayed them by joining Shinobu Takamiya. Furuichi advises that everyone take things easily especially since Himekawa has become their new enemy; most likely, he already knows what they would be planning to do next. Moreover, Tōjō, who has recently fought all-out with Himekawa, reveals that the King's Crest bestowed upon the latter is proof that he is no longer their ally. Furuichi admits that he did not expect Tōjō to lose in their battle.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-7 Later that night, he is kidnapped by Himekawa's henchmen and is tortured by Isami Busujima, the Fallen Angels "former 3'. Furuichi then learned of that the Solomon Company was behind the powers that the upstarts possessed after overhearing the conversation between Himekawa and Yōken Udagawa. Before he can escape to tell Oga what he had learned he is ambushed by Hachidan Inokuma. Furuichi then defeats him with a single punch, using the tissues he receives from the Demon Lord, which he kept for safekeeping. He made a temporary contract with Hecadoth, and he then prepares to fight Busujima and Tsukishima, who is there with Inokuma. Abilities Furuichi is not a very strong high school student and he has little to no fighting abilites under normal circumstances, but makes up for it with his intelligece. Furuichi seems to also have a sort of 6th sense that tells him something bad is going to happen. With Miki saying, that Furuichi grades were good enough that he could easily enter St. Ishiyama High School if he wanted. He is very resourceful, able to quickly create good plans on the fly, as shown when he went to the pool with Oga, he was able to create an escape plan and then quickly used Beel's power to defeat some delinquents. He was able to control and coordinate Ishiyama High to find En. He also was one of the coordinators for the Ishiyama night attack on Akumano to rescue Hilda . With the use of the demonic tissue from the Great Demon Lord Furuichi manages to make a temporary contract with Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, he beat Oga with a single kick (although he himself admitted that Oga was off-guard), he also defeated Miki and his "subordinates", Furuichi himself using Hecadoth, later he beats Himekawa and Kanzaki with Agiel's help. He would later beat Toujou by summoning Jabberwock. With the power of Behemoth, Furuichi fought on par with Oga while Oga was using super milk time. After Furuichi loses against Oga, Behemoth says to Hilda, "However, that boy... for him to take in so much demonic power..." before he quickly dismisses this as his imagination. This hints that Furuichi may have dormant abilities when it comes to fighting. After their fight a flashback revealed that Furuichi was able to take many hits from a young Oga and still managed to get back up. Oga remarked that Furichi was "Damn strong already" and he repeated it at that moment,giving the the posibility that Furuichi was always strong or atleast strong enough to match him. Relationships Tatsumi Oga They are partners since fifth grade. He is the only friend of Furuichi and as quoted by Oga, he is the only person whom he can count on. He is also one of the few people who seems to be able to handle Oga's crazy ways. Despite their multiple comical fights and their polar personalities, they get along very well with each other. An example of their closeness is that they seem to be able to have telepathic conversations with each other (however this is usually a gag used in comical situations). Hisaya Miki They were friends in middle school. Differently from Oga, Miki respects Furuichi though. Hildegarde He is very attracted to Hilda. Hilda, on the other hand, despises him and thinks of him as Oga's slave, and rather than reject him, she completely ignores him, having no consideration for him as a person. She also seems to be disgusted by him, thinking of him as being creepy. In fact even when Hilda's memories were erased, she refers to him as "Creepichi" saying that it was just a natural instinct for her, much to Furuichi's dismay. However in chapter 172 she was shown to be worried after finding out that Furuichi could die due to the tissues. Lamia At first, Lamia thought Furuichi was Beel's servant. During the time they search for Lord En, the two have a little adventure. When Furuichi wins her a dog puppet, she was so happy but had a clear tsundere attitude towards him. The pair ends up getting caught in many awkward situations that depict Furuichi as a lolicon such as being on top of her without wearing trousers in front of Nene and the girls or the time where Honoka catches Furuichi on top of Lamia. Alaindelon Alaindelon lives together with Furuichi's family. He clearly admires Furuichi, although Furuichi reacts in disgust, when Alaindelon tries to act affectionate with Furuichi. He is the object of Furuichi's hatred since he put strange thoughts about him in his relatives' minds and also makes Furuichi jealous of the harem forming around his best friend, Oga. Angelica Like every cute girl, Furuichi likes Alaindelon's daughter, Angelica. He tries hard to defend and free her from her kidnappers. Having her father talked well of Furuichi, Angelica has a good opinion of Oga's friend, and therefore she's the only girl loved by Furuichi too doing so. Nene Oomori His relationship towards Nene is similar on how he reacts towards other girls by trying to act strong, even if he gets more humiliated and to think on how he wished more girls had affections toward him. Through the series she does began to grow some grudging respect for him mostly because of his tactical acumen. He decided to bribe Nene by telling her that he'll introduce her Misaki Oga, if she decides to participate with him in the saint x-mas competition. He also started to try to behave more nicer or a savior towards her in such a way that proves that he started to shown that he has grown an affection towards her as much as saying that they should go out, which caused her to show a grin towards him. Misaki Oga Furuichi generally treats Misaki as a normal person and does not attempt to flirt with her, though he does look up to her and her gang somewhat, especially as a child (prior to finding out just how violent they were). Misaki asked Furuichi to stay as Tatsumi's friend, and gave him the nickname of "Takachin". Unlike the relationship between Misaki and Tatsumi which is usually violent in natural, Misaki has generally remained friendly and non-violent towards Furuichi, including giving her telephone number to him. Hecadoth Furuichi summons him using a demonic tissue that calls forth a demon from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division at random. The first time they properly meet Hecadoth does not seem to respect him but he does tolerate him. Later on after Furuichi's self-esteem grew, Hecadoth somewhat respects him even going as far as calling him "Tactician." Tōhōshinki By association with Oga, Furuichi has also become acquainted with the members of the Tōhōshinki. Due to the respect he offers them (as seniors and being much stronger then him), he often ends up hanging out with them alongside Oga. He also seems to have some minor respect from them as they often then not answer any questions he asks of them. He also was the one who got them organized to find Oga and Kunieda before tricking them into playing an online game against the supposed leader of a rival school (En and Akumano). Due to these events, Kanzaki and Himekawa seem to have some respect for him as a strategist. This respect seemed to grow slightly with the events involving their families (Kanzaki and his niece arc & Himekawa and the Demonic Painting arc). Even with the events involving the demonic tissues, Kuneida arrvies with them stating that although they may tease him, he is still one of their comrades. Tojo who did not realize what was happening (and had been beaten by Furuichi earlier) seemed to have grown a lot of respect for Furuichi stating he is sorry for thinking him to have been a weakling and saving him from Himekawa and Kanzaki's revenge (although demanding another fight as revenge). By the time of Ishiyama's rebuilding, he was trusted by them to act as a commander of sorts in planning their strategies against their new enemies. Battles *vs 5 Karate Club Members (won) *vs Hisaya Miki (won) *vs MK5 (won) *vs Himekawa and Kanzaki (won) *vs Hidetora Tojou (won) *vs Tatsumi Oga (Draw) *vs Shinobu Takamiya (lost) Gallery Takayuki Furuichi/Gallery '' Quotes *"''Good navel exposure!" - Commenting on Aoi Kunieda's Red Tail outfit. *"That's our Hilda-san!" - Complimenting on Hilda's comeback. *"A tsundere?!" - Towards Lamia's apparent tsundere attitude. *"Ah... yeah, that's the stuff..." - While having a perverted fantasy of Hilda. *"This fight is my pride on the line. Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creep-ichi, Mob-ichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?" - Commenting on his feeling while fighting Oga. *"...if you want to get in a fight that badly, then I'll be your opponent!" - Towards Oga when they were children. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High